Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{6p - 9}{6} \times \dfrac{10}{5p}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ (6p - 9) \times 10 } { 6 \times 5p}$ $x = \dfrac{60p - 90}{30p}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{2p - 3}{p}$